moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity
After Orel is taught that the Christian way is to help the poor, he befriends a homeless crack dealer. The homeless man offers a gift in return, and well - it just wouldn't be polite to refuse. Good Christians aren't wasteful either, and Orel does his fair share to ensure the town's crack supply doesn't go to waste. Plot Clay and Orel start out at the Figurelli store where Orel keeps asking for things. Clay tells Orel that he needs a part time job to learn that it's a sin to waste money. Mr. Figurelli says that he could take Orel, an under aged worker who he can pay whatever he wants. At church, Reverend Putty begins talking about the poor and how you must help them. Shapey makes a ruckus which Clay tries to stop by covering his mouth, and Orel cuts himself and covers it with the Band-Aids he has to use before using the bandage case to hold his figurines. Back at the store, Orel says he's rolling in dough from the tips and the 25 cents an hour he's getting. Mr. Figurelli lets him leave and soon after, Orel sees a man on the streets coughing in a dark corner. He thinks that man is poor, and walks towards him. The man asks Orel if he wants some crack, and Orel says he doesn't know what that is, giving him some money. The man gives Orel some crack and tells Orel to use it because it's doing him a favor, because Orel will be coming back for more. The man tells him that crack has no age limit and that people his age usually smoke it. The man also gives him a pipe for free. At home, Clay asks Orel for some money, but Orel tells him he gave it all to a homeless man. Clay tells him it's ok if the homeless man gave him something, as long as he can use it. Bloberta and Clay don't know what he's going to use but they're ok with it. Orel is playing on his bed with his biblical figurines and the crack, all before exclaiming that he should use it with one of them. He smokes it because it's a sin to waste your money. Orel begins hearing voices from the figurines, eyes wide and dilated. Orel goes to work wanting more money, going to the crack dealer, and getting more crack to use. Orel is mad at one point because he didn't make enough money that day and tries to sell his figurines back to Mr. Figurelli, but he can’t because there’s no return policy. Orel jumps over the counter and punches Mr. Figuirelli in the face right before quitting. He goes looking for a way to make money, finding that he can give blood away to get paid. At the hospital, Dr. Potterswheel tells him that Orel would normally too be young to do such a thing, but goes ahead with it anyway. Orel uses similar tools that he has used to do crack to take his blood and bandages himself up, all to get paid. Orel goes to the crack dealer to buy more, but is stopped by the police, his father, Dr. Potterswheel, and Mr. Figurelli. His father tells him to go to his study and they both begin to talk, where Clay tells Orel that the crack selling business makes a lot of money and that they're making more money that he is. Clay tells Orel that he shouldn't use crack because crack is a gateway to slang. Clay brings up the Lost 13th Commandment where his father asks him for the rest of the crack, saying he's going to sell it and give the money to the church for charity. Clay asks Orel how much he bought it for, and Orel replies fifty, telling him he can double that because it's really good crack, and Clay replies with good boy. Characters Major characters *Orel Puppington *Clay Puppington *Sal Figurelli *Drug dealer (first appearance) Minor Appearances *Quentin Xavier Potterswheel *Bloberta Puppington *Reverend Putty Notes * Lost Commandment #13 - Thou shalt not bastardize the American language. * The display sign at the front of the church reads: Reminder: Ant poison on grass — 23rd ; Church picnic — 24th ; Picnic at your own risk. * Intro gag - None. Orel just smiles and waves to the viewer/God. Episode Tie-Ins Orel's Movie Premiere - is part of Orel's movie. Category:Season One Category:Episodes